Her Darkest Days
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: There are many kinds of darkness out there and Revan seems to be falling harder into them The Dark Lord Of the Sith never figured regret would ever come back to haunt her but it has...DSFRevan ONESHOT secondpart to His Bitter Sweet End


A/N: I've been writing up a storm! Haven't I? LoL But now I've decided that this is kinda the second part to His Bitter Sweet End. But it's a lot more Revan oriented. So I really hope you enjoy...oh and soon I might have something more than just another oneshot. Yep, yep anyways R&R and yeah...on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR I just own the idea for this.

* * *

The echo in her soul roared loudly as she sat in her private chambers of the Star Forge. The aching feeling in the pit of her stomach made the whole situation worse.

"He wouldn't listen to me…I told him to go! I told him!" she growled to herself.

Revan could feel all the mental pain aching through her body. As well Bastila seemed to have been pestering her more the last few days. With reports of how the Republic was crumbling and all the other things she really didn't seem interested in.

"My Lord the Republic will be falling within days." Revan flicked her hand sending her annoying apprentice away.

Still she didn't leave her chambers. Days passed, and soon months did as well. Revan found herself doing less and less. She paced around the large dark room, thinking to herself watching the stars and not really listening to Bastila.

"Why hadn't he left?" she questioned.

Anger welling up inside of herself luckily her mask crimson mask covered most of her displeasure.

"Lord Revan?" Bastila asked walking up to her slowly.

"What is it now?!" she questioned anger evident.

Bastila cringed "I was wondering…if maybe you could…"

"Spit it out already!" she growled.

"If maybe we could put the final touches on our last crippling strike to the Republic?" she eyed her through the dark mask.

"I thought we did that months ago?"

Bastila shook her head "no…my Lord. You've been stuck in this room for months now. We never got around to finishing off the Republic."

Revan could feel the annoyance spouting off her apprentice.

"You take care of it Bastila." The brunette eyed her master closely.

"What my Lord?"

Revan's eyes narrowed on her "I said take care of it….now get out! Do not bother me again until the Republic is finished!"

Bastila nodded her head turned and headed for the metal door.

"Bastila!" she stopped dead in her tracks hearing the cold voice of her master. Turning she faced her, Revan's back turned on her.

"If this doesn't turn out perfectly…you will die for your mistakes. Now leave" Bastila shuddered thinking of such a thought, before she quickly left the dark chambers. Revan's head held high, as she turned to look back out at the stars.

She could hear a calling for her. She could feel it run cold in her blood something was out there. Something darker than she would have ever thought possible but once again her thoughts turned back to the man who seemed to be plaguing her thoughts.

"This is far worse than anything out" she mumbled to herself taking a seat in her chair. Staring at the stars she signed deeply.

"If only he had listened…" soon the dark feeling of anger sprung back into her veins and she soon found herself falling deeper and deeper into darkness. She had loved him, Carth Onasi. The named sounded so foreign to her now; it had only been a few months since she last saw his face. Heard his last few words to her "I love you" her eyes narrowed on the stars.

'Regret was such a dirty ordeal' she thought bitterly 'regret is a weakness' she thought. Tapping her gloved fingers on the chair she wished there was something to devour her. Something to take her already, but yet she only found herself sitting in a chair.

In the depths of her hell.

She heard it again, like an echo from far away. It was calling to her once more, glaring at the stars she had wished they would shut up for once. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she sat there, wondering thinking about everything that had led up to this point in time. It didn't add up to her, nothing did anymore.

His eyes still remained in her mind; she could still feel his breathe against her neck.

Once more it called to her, this time she listened hoping to get the picture of the pilot outta her head.

She could feel its darkness even if it was across the galaxy from her. It made her quiver with wonder; she wanted to know what lurked out there.

"Something…something darker is out there" she stopped.

Feeling Bastila's presence leave the Star Forge. A smile crossing her features, her old master used to tell her many stories of how greatness would come to her one day.

She could feel it calling her now, something was out there. Something she knew she would have to stop it…even if she seemed to be in her own darkness. It felt like something threatening, a different darkness lurked.

Revan signed "why must it always be me?" she questioned the annoyance obvious in her statement.

Standing from her chair, she left her dark chambers heading down the corridors of the old alien space station. Her light saber tucked close to her body, she had been denying the cries for her for months now.

But now, since she was Darth Revan it was time she went out there and found the darkness. Walking towards the docking bay her eyes narrowed on a small vessel.

She stopped for a moment as she noticed the spot feeling the pain that ached in her dark soul. She swallowed back hard, as the feeling of regret tried to climb it way up.

Her dark eyes turned upwards focusing on the vessel she headed towards it.

Stepping over the spot her once dead lover had laid from moments before only becoming a sad memory in her mind. She walked up the ramp of the small vessel. The ramp closing as she entered, she sat quietly in the pilots chair.

"For my love…for my chance at redemption. Thank you for saving me Carth" she whispered as the vessel lifted off the ground. Soon it flew off into the unknown of space; Revan was out there finding the true darkness.

One far worse then she could have ever imagined.

* * *

there you go! the second and final part to that! lol hope you enjoyed! R&R 


End file.
